Clinique
by Capricorn21
Summary: She's a perfume collector who lost her favorite perfume, Clinique. His mother's birthday is close so he has to buy a gift. In a simple incident, something unexpected will happen. SasuSaku


**Clinique**

_Capricorn21_

"Incidents"

o.O O.o

_Knock! Knock!_

"Sakura!" Ino screeched like a banshee outside Sakura's room to wake her up. "We're going to be late for school, get the hell up!"

But somewhere under the covers on the bed, the figure lay still, unmoving.

"Sakura! SAKURA!!!"

The figure flinched at the loud voice and a bunch of pink hair appeared from the cover, "Ino?"

"Sakura? Good, now get dress and go downstairs so we can eat breakfast, we're going to be late for school!" With that said, Sakura can hear footsteps leaving.

Sakura groaned, "Ino is so loud in the morning…" Sakura complained, 'She is loud not only in the afternoon.' Inner Sakura reminded her. _Oh, right._

Sakura lifted the covers and got off the bed, she entered the bathroom and took a shower. _I almost forgot, it's our review today for a quiz._ After getting cleaned up, she left the bathroom and picked an outfit for her today: a t-shirt that has 'WHATEVER!' written across it and she pulled out a jacket to cover it since it is kind of chilly today, a skirt but she put some leg warmers on and rubber shoes and a newspaper boy cap. She grabbed her messenger bag but before she went downstairs, she sprayed some Clinique Happy perfume on her and continued downstairs.

…

"Good morning, Ino!" Sakura greeted her as she placed her messenger bag on top of the counter, "What's for breakfast?"

Ino turned to her, "Good morning too. Our menu for this morning is only hotcakes!"

Sakura frowned, "Umm… Ino, if you're on a diet then I am not."

"Well, you have to wait until tomorrow since you're the one who's going to cook tomorrow." Ino replied to her, placing the hotcake in front of her.

"Well, at least it's two hotcakes." Sakura sighed then get two glasses of water and placed it on the counter, "Yeah, you should be thankful." Ino said, removing her apron in the process and took the seat beside Sakura.

"Let's eat!"

o.O O.o

The bedroom door opened revealing a black-haired guy who has piercing onyx eyes with a backpack slung over him. His outfit consists of a simple long-sleeved sweater that is covered by a jacket.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." Mikoto or Sasuke's mother greeted him as he took the seat on the dining table.

"Good morning." He replied back calmly. Mikoto placed a plate in front of him and placed some food in it. "Thank you." Mikoto just smiled in return and sat down beside him.

"Well, what happened yesterday in school? I wasn't able to come home early since I have to stay in the airport until your father was able to leave safely." Mikoto explained.

"The usual, the teachers continued to blabber about all business things." Sasuke told his mother then stood up, "Well, I have to go mother, Kakashi told me to go early today." Mikoto nodded and stood up as well, escorting her son to the door.

"You know, I don't even have to get there early because knowing Kakashi, he'll end up late." Mikoto smiled, "Looks like you're getting along very well with your cousin." Sasuke smirked, "Not much." Sasuke then stood up after tying his shoes, "Well, see you later mother." Mikoto smiled, "Take care." Sasuke nodded then left completely.

o.O O.o

Sakura and Ino entered the subway as the doors opened. They took the seat nearest to the door and chatted.

"You want to go to the mall after school?" Ino asked Sakura while flipping her phone, checking if there were any messages.

"Nah, I still have to finish that term paper about different clothing lines." Sakura replied while getting her iPod from her bag and putting the earphones in her ear.

"Okay, then I'll be hanging out with Hinata for a while and will be heading home." Ino informed. Sakura nodded in understanding, "I get it."

The train stopped in another station and a guy with black hair that is spiked up in the back with the darkest shade of black eyes entered along with others but he is the one who stand out. He stood beside Sakura, his back turned on her so she can't see his face.

Sakura sighed, "Are there even any food left in the house for me to cook later?"

Ino turned to her with a goofy grin, "Sorry, I only bought food for today."

Sakura turned her iPod off, "That's okay, I'll just buy some later on."

The train stopped again then Sakura and Ino stood up. Ino got off the train first but Sakura's skirt got stuck in one of the railings, "Not now…" Sakura groaned in annoyance, tugging at her skirt.

"If you'll keep on tugging it, you'll end up tearing it apart." The guy with black hair and piercing onyx eyes said.

Sakura lifted her head to meat deep ebony eyes, "Well, I have to hurry so I have no other choice but to tug it." Sakura explained. The guy removed the hem of the skirt that is stuck in the railings calmly, Sakura blushed in embarrassment.

She stood up properly now, "Thanks…" The guy smirked, "That's okay."

"I'm Sakura by the way." Sakura introduced herself, bowing a bit to show some manners.

"Sasuke."

"Well, Sasuke I have to go, I hope we meet some time again!" Sakura said getting off the train and waving in the process, Sasuke nodded, getting of the train just like Sakura.

He saw Sakura talk to a blond-haired girl and left the subway completely. _Well, better get going._

o.O O.o

"He's HOT!" Ino said to Sakura excitedly. Sakura rolled her eyes heavenwards.

"Every guy is HOT to you Ino." Sakura said obviously.

"NO! If he is not good looking he isn't HOT!" Ino protested.

"You already have a boyfriend."

"You don't have to tell me that, it doesn't mean that if I'm not single, I should be blind to HOT guys!" Ino protested hotly.

"… But I'm not blind."

This time, Ino rolled her eyes, "I didn't tell you that you're blind, Sakura."

"Oh..." Sakura grinned goofily.

"I think you hanging out with Naruto makes you dumb."

"Naruto isn't dumb; if he is dumb he wouldn't have been taking _Business Management_."

"Fine."

_KKKKRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!_

Ino and Sakura's head snapped towards each other, "WE'RE LATE!"

o.O O.o

Sasuke opened the door in his classroom; no one is still inside, "Being his cousin, I should have come here in the ordinary time." Sasuke sighed then sat silently on his desk while reading a book.

Unlike the _Design Department _where Sakura and Ino attend classes, _Business Management_ has a different time. The _Design Department_ starts their classes in 7:30 while _Business Management_ starts by 9.

Sasuke put down his book, thinking about the girl he met a while ago in the train station, _the cap, the jacket, the shirt, the sneakers, the skirt, _he smirked at the thought, remembering the incident, _that girl is… different. _Sasuke shook his head, _what the hell has gotten into me? Why am I thinking about that girl? I should focus myself on my studies. _Sasuke nodded, _right, it's all about business._ Sasuke lowered his lashes.

Itachi, Sasuke's brother was supposed to take the company since he is the older one, but he opposed to the idea, he wanted to become a doctor and his father has no choice but to pass the company to Sasuke but Sasuke wants something else, he just doesn't tell it to people, especially to his father, he wants to please Fugaku.

"Sasuke." Sasuke raised his head by the mention of his name, his eyes trailed upward to the face of his cousin, Kakashi.

"What do you want now, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked gruffly, placing his book in his backpack.

"I want to talk to you." Kakashi answered simply, pulling out the chair next to Sasuke and sat on it.

Sasuke sighed, "If this is about my requirements I already passed all of them."

"I know. I want to talk to you about _you,_ why did you take this course?"

Sasuke sighed, "We've already talked about this Kakashi, to take over the company." Sasuke put his hands inside the pockets of his jeans.

"So you mean you don't have any passion in what you are doing?" Kakashi asked, putting out his perverted book.

"Who would have any passion in a boring business?" Sasuke retorted, getting annoyed.

"So you mean you were _forced _to take it?" Kakashi asked, still reading his perverted book.

"…" Sasuke stayed silent.

"I know you want to be a photographer, Sasuke." Kakashi told him, snapping his book shut, "I want you to be happy in the future."

"Well how about you? You don't want to take this boring course either, but now look at you; you look satisfied and happy in what you are now." Sasuke stated, controlling his anger.

"You're wrong. I regret what I have done before, that's why I'm stuck here now, and I don't want you to be the same." Kakashi explained.

Sasuke just stared at his desk stubbornly.

Kakashi sighed, "Well, I'll go to the faculty to get things ready for the class." Kakashi stood up, walking towards the door but stopped before leaving completely, Sasuke looked up to him, "But if you want to skip classes today, you can." With a wave of his hand, he left the room completely.

"If I want to skip huh?" Sasuke smirked at what Kakashi said. _He really is my cousin._

o.O O.o

"Ms. Yamanaka and Ms. Haruno?" Kurenai called the Sakura and Ino who was giggling and smiling at each other during class.

Sakura and Ino stood up, "Yes?"

Kurenai raised a brow, "Don't you think it's odd that while I am reading this sad poem, only the two of you are smiling and giggling in my class?"

"Well, Kurenai-sensei, if you ask me, I don't understand why we are even reading this poem since we are here to design and think creatively." Sakura explained her opinion.

"Yeah, Kurenai-sensei, don't you think it's odd that while we are here for designing we are reading a sad poem instead?" Ami, a slut from this class approved Sakura's opinion. They were never really friends, but Sakura is happy that someone is siding her opinion.

Kurenai smirked deviously, "Well, I think that creating only dresses and gowns are really boring and since Sakura said that we are here to think creatively, I would want you people to create a story or a poem, you choose and compile it in an own made book."

You can hear groans of annoyance and sighs.

Ami stood up, pointing an accusing finger at Sakura, "This is your entire fault! If you haven't voiced your opinion this wouldn't have happened!" Ami screeched like a banshee.

"Hey, you even second my opinion!" Sakura retorted back.

"Whatever BITCH!" Ami screeched again.

"BANSHEE!"

"IDIOT!"

"SLUT!"

"DUMB!"

"SLUT! You're a slut! SLUT!" Sakura screamed louder.

"Slut?! Why you!" Ami was about to slap Sakura when…

"QUIET!!!" Kurenai screamed, she could be Ami's mother when it comes to screaming and sounding like a banshee. "Sakura and Ami, principal's office."

"But-" The two were about to protest, "No buts! NOW!" The two sighed, defeated.

Sakura grabbed her messenger bag and put it over her shoulder, "See you later, Ino." Sakura mumbled as she passed by Ino who nodded.

o.O O.o

"Huh?" Kakashi looked up from his perverted book, hearing screams from the _Designing Department_. The building of the _Designing Department_ is beside the building of _Business Management_, that's why they were able to hear Sakura and Ami's shouting.

Sasuke looked up from his worksheet, "Those people just doesn't know what silence means." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"Looks like another catfight is happening in Kurenai-sensei's class." Kakashi said while grinning goofily.

"They are always noisy!" Naruto complained, making his presence known.

"Che, like you aren't." Sasuke stated arrogantly.

"I am not! Haven't you noticed that I was quite?!" Naruto retorted.

"_Was. _But now you aren't." Sasuke said, facing Naruto while crossing his arms that just made Naruto angrier.

"SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto roared like a lion. There's a banshee and there's a lion, what's next?

"What? I'm right here you dope, you don't have to shout like I'm miles away." Sasuke rubbed his ears that only made Naruto thought of Sasuke mocking him. Well, he is mocking him.

"Well, I guess it's not only Kurenai-sensei's class that is having a catfight." Kakashi said, sitting again on his chair and raising his foot, putting it above his desk calmly.

"We are not having a catfight!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You are."

Naruto groaned in annoyance, "Kakashi-sensei, you're annoying!"

Sasuke scoffed, "What a coincidence, so are you."

That's it, Naruto had enough, he would just to beat Sasuke to a pulp and throw him to the trash can. Naruto was about to punch Sasuke when Sasuke stood up, grabbing his bag. So it ended up with Naruto hitting the floor.

"What the hell? Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto called on to Sasuke who was midway in leaving the room.

"You're so noisy that you didn't even notice the bell." Sasuke stated, closing his fingers on the doorknob and opened it, leaving the room.

o.O O.o

Tsunade rubbed her temples, "Haruno Sakura, this is the second time you have been called into my office."

Sakura pouted childishly, "But she started it, Tsunade-sama." Ami was long gone, Tsunade asked her to leave because her banshee voice is getting to Tsunade's voice and we didn't want to see Tsunade get pissed off, don't we?

"I know, but it doesn't mean that whenever someone started it, you have to counter it back." Tsunade explained, "You have to behave properly, you're in college already."

Sakura sighed, "I know, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade smiled, "Very well, you may leave now."

…

Ino turned to Sakura as she appeared from the Principal's office, "So, what did she say? I saw Ami walked out minutes ago."

"Ami is getting to Tsunade-sama's nerves so she sent her out." Sakura explained adjusting her messenger bag on her shoulder.

"Oh… But wait, are you sure you can't come to the mall?"

Sakura made a face, "Sorry, I really can't."

Ino pouted, she really wants Sakura to come but it can't be helped, "Very well then, see you later!" Ino waved as she ran outside the building leaving Sakura waving behind.

o.O O.o

Sasuke was about to put the card to enter the subway but retrieved back, remembering something he had forgotten, "It's okaa-san's birthday tomorrow." He slapped himself mentally, "How could I forgot?" He muttered and turned around heading for the mall.

…

As Sasuke was walking, looking at the stores, he thought about a good present for his mother, "Maybe, she'll be fine with a dress? Nah, she doesn't dress up much unless there is an important occasion. What could I give to her?"

o.O O.o

Sakura dumped her bag on her desk and lie on her back on her bed, Sakura sighed, "This feels good…" Sakura looked at the side and saw her collection of perfumes, colognes and body sprays.

She stood up, she eyed her collection, and afterwards, her emerald orbs darted from the Tommy Girl perfume to the spot where she left her Clinique perfume that morning and saw it gone.

_Oh, Clinique is gone… Wait, what? _She eyed the spot again, this time with wide eyes, _Where is my favorite perfume?!_

…

Sakura walked fast to the Clinique store where she can buy another perfume of Clinique. As she entered the store, she asked a clerk for a bottle of perfume to be purchased, "This is the last one, you're lucky." A girl about her age told her and handed it over to her, "Umm… Is it okay if I leave it first here? I just have to look for someone; I'll take it out later." The clerk smiled and nodded in understanding.

o.O O.o

A few minutes after Sakura walked out, Sasuke entered the store, "Excuse me?" Sasuke asked the same clerk who served Sakura a while ago, "Yes?" The girl tucked her hair behind her ear seductively but Sasuke was oblivious to this, "Is there a bottle of perfume of Clinique for a woman?"

The clerk nodded and gave to him the one that Sakura purchased a while ago, "Here." Sasuke paid for the bottle and left the store. But as Sasuke left the store, he past by Sakura who entered with Ino to claim her perfume. Sasuke wasn't aware that he walked past Sakura since he is adjusting the paper bag to his comfort.

…

"Excuse me; I'm here to claim for the Clinique I left earlier." Sakura told the girl who served her earlier but only arched her brow, "I gave it to the hot guy."

Sakura's eyes widened, "WHAT?"

The girl smirked, "I said, I already gave it to the hot guy, he just went out."

Sakura gave the girl a hard glare and ran out of the store.

Ino turned to the girl, "What does he look like?"

The girl thought for a while and answered, "He looks hot. Raven locks and ebony eyes."

Ino nodded, "Sorry about my friend, she's very disrespectful." Ino then slapped the girl, "But I'm worse." Ino smirked and ran after Sakura.

…

"Sakura!" Sakura turned around and saw Ino catching up to her, "The girl said raven hair and ebony eyes." Sakura nodded and ran forward but bump to someone.

"Ow!" Sakura looked up to see the guy she met on the train, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded as a greeting and eyed her, "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for someone with raven locks and ebony eyes…" Sakura's eyes trailed on his face, he has raven hair and dark obsidian orbs. Then slowly her eyes looked at his hands, holding a paper bag from Clinique.

"Why do you have my perfume?" Sasuke just arched his brow.

…

Author's Notes:

There, I have made another story; I hope you'll support me here too! Review please!


End file.
